Temem o Frio
by Saube
Summary: Enquanto o frio domina a região, um pessoa parece não se importar com o fato do frio, sua alma está ferida, seus olhos de ressaca desapareceram.  InoxKiba


As personagens aqui não me pertencem. (mas se um dia o kiba existir ele é MEU!)

**Temem o Frio**

Era mais uma tarde qualquer de inverno, comum de Londres, nevasca (invés da chuva comum de quase todos os dias), onde seus habitantes andavam ou corriam com presa acima do normal para entrar em algum aposento onde pudessem se poupar e proteger do frio que cobria a região no momento. Apenas uma pessoa encontrava-se sentada em uma praça no centro da cidade, uma moça cujas feições eram de solidão e de tristeza, uma moça tão bonita que não passava de 20 anos, possuía suas mechas loiras e os olhos mais claros que a própria cor do céu azul. Parecia não sentir e não temer o frio, parecia um corpo sem alma, pálido e frígido, como se nada mais a importa-se. Observava todas essas pessoas que caminhavam em direção ao um abrigo, um lugar seguro, onde o calor dominasse o frio, não entendia o porquê dessas pessoas não gostarem do frio, achava-se uma pessoa fora do normal pois gostava da sensação de frio, podia não ser uma pessoa anormal pois o que realmente tentava encontrar com o frio era a esperança de que um dia quando estivesse sentindo frio, encontra-se o afeto, o carinho e a sensação de se sentir-se amada, alguém que pudesse protegê-la, e que fizesses esse frio desaparece ou mesmo alguém que poderia comprá-la um chá ou um chocolate-quente para mimá-la um pouco e esquecer do frio.

Começa a nevar de novo e o vento ainda mais gélido lhe batia o frágil rosto, observava os flocos de neves caindo sobre seu colo, nunca perceberá como um floco de neve poderia ser tão frágil e lindo além de indicar o frio chegando. Cada floco de neve possui um formato diferente, não existem parecidos, tinha inveja desse floco, pois também queria ser diferente, como já haviam lhe dito: _- Você é igual a todas as mulheres que conheci não presta! -. _Não entendia o porque das palavras tão rudes do Uchiha, só porque se importava com sua saúde e seu bem estar receberá esta forma de tratamento. Estava cansada de sempre ser inferiorizada por seus parceiros, o último deles, Uchiha Sasuke há havia lhe trocado por sua melhor amiga, alegando querer mais privacidade e mais sossego. Não culpava a Haruno por isso, sabia que brevemente o Uchiha iria trocá-la, via na expressão do moreno que não estava feliz como no começo, estava entediado, achava-a igual a qualquer outra mulher. A loira queria alguém que perceberá que tinhas olhos de ressaca como aquelas ondas cavas e profundas que ameaçavam avançar e tudo tragar, que facilmente arrasava corações, mas todos viam nela os olhos de cigana,uma pessoa oblíqua e dissimulada. Já se acostumará com a idéia de olhos de cigana, de tantas pessoas que a viam assim a mesma começou a achar que seus olhos de cigana destruíram sua ressaca.

Estava começando as escurecer, em Londres a noite bate cedo, o frio cada vez mais intenso por causa da noite e da neve. Não queria levantar, queria continuar alienada da sociedade, queria esquecer-se de sua vida, pois sabia que se levantasse teria que ir para casa, e para Ino casa no momento não lhe garantiria a segurança que esperava. Olhou de novo aos redores e já não encontrava mais tanta gente nas ruas, eram um ou outro que via passar. Perceberá que havia passado mais de horas sentadas neste banco de praça sem fazer absolutamente nada apenas a observar a movimentação do lugar. Estava na hora, teria que ir embora, só iria ficar mais um pouco para apreciar os últimos flocos de neve que lhe encostariam a tez, ao reparar que sentaste um rapaz no banco de sua frente, parecia não passar de 20 anos, era moreno, possuía o cabelo castanho e desalinhado, olhos da mesma tonalidade das mechas, duas tatuagens no rosto, um em cada bochecha, uma marca vermelha, é um rapaz bonito. Estava a ler o jornal aproveitando a iluminação da praça, já que era de noite e poucas lojas ainda estavam abertas. Pensava se este rapaz esperava por alguém, ou apenas estava matando o tempo mesmo, por um momento queria ser o jornal, queria sentir as mãos desse rapaz, sentir o calor e a segurança. Percebeu que em todo o tempo que reparava nele, ele não tirastes os olhos do jornal, parecia estar bem entretido com a manchete. A loira voltou a olhar para suas mãos que estavam descobertas, abriu sua bolsa e pegou suas luvas. Ao observar de novo o rapaz, ele havia sumido, tão silenciosamente que nem perceberá sua movimentação, olhou aos redores e não o encontrou.

Decidiu voltar para seu apartamento, estava ficando bem mais frio do que antes. Passou em um supermercado e comprou vinho e uns aperitivos para sua janta solitária. Ao chegar em casa, deixou a porta aberta foi até a cozinha despejando suas compras, acidentalmente deixou cair um copo de vidro, colheu os cacos e fechou a porta, pegou uma tigela, vela, taça e um saca-rolhas e foi para sala junto com suas compras, ligou a televisão e sentou-se no sofá, nada de bom estava passando na TV, abrirá o vinho e os aperitivos. Sentia saudades da época em que ainda vivia com seu pai, agora está sozinha no mundo, pois sua mão morrerá quando era criança e seu pai havia morrido há menos de dois anos.

Era tarde, passava das 11 da noite, estava cansada, mas ainda não queria dormir, a loira passou horas sentada no sofá, só com os olhos mirados para a tv desligada, o som ao seu lado estava ligado, parecia não ouvir nada que a musica lhe cantava, chegou até pensar em um momento se a mesma não seria um fantasma solitário, em busca de paz, onde ninguém a perturbasse mais, mas toda vez que se sentia afastando, rumo a outro lugar diferente, ao seu lugar de paz, alguém a seguia e sempre a prendia por mais tempo e magoará sua alma, mesmo que se afastasse parecia que voltava ao mesmo lugar, sua alma vagava em círculos infinitamente, assim fazendo que voltará sempre para o lugar onde sua alma já não poderia existir mais. Queria gritar, berrar o mais forte o possível, chamar a atenção para si, mostrar que ainda possui alma, sempre corria com a velocidade máxima para longe deles, mas por algum motivo sempre acabará correndo em direção deles. Descobrirá que sua alma possuía o coração partido e a mente atormentada.

Despertou-se de seus pensamentos ao escutar a campainha, não acredita que alguém estava lhe incomodando a essa hora da noite, foi até a porta e a abriu, deparou-se ao encontrar uma figura conhecida, era ele, o rapaz que estava sentado na praça, não entendia porque ele se encontrava em frente de sua porta.

- _Pois não?- _Perguntou a loira ao moreno.

- _Desculpe o incômodo, mas eu acabei de me mudar para o apartamento do lado ao seu, e deixei a porta aberta por algum instante e perdi meu cachorro, o Akamaru, será que ele não está ai ou se você não o viu?-_ Ele me perguntou me fitando diretamente nos meus olhos.

A loira estava abismada, estava supressa que o homem que admirava na praça se mudará para o seu lado e estava em sua porta. Ao perceber que ainda estava o olhando e não responderá sentiu sua bochechas corarem, estava fazendo papel de bobo enfrente de um galã de cinema e parece que ele perceberá.

- _Oi? Você não era a moça sentada na praça hj ao anoitecer?-_ ele olhava a loira esperando por uma resposta.

- _De-e-esculpa, eu não vi o Akamaru, acho difícil ele estar aqui, só se ele entrou junto comigo e eu não o vi, ele é pequeno?- _Perguntou a loira para disfarçar o rubro de sua face e para ter mais alguns momentos ainda com o rapaz, achava difícil o cão estar em sua casa, só se realmente ela fosse uma desmiolada e não reparou que o cachorro havia entrado junto a ela. - _Acho que sou sim_.

- _É pequeno, é filhote ainda_ – respondeu ele esboçando um sorriso.

Agora sim a loira se derreteu com esse sorriso tão meigo e charmoso, ele a perceberá, mesmo se fosse apenas por alguns intantes, ficou feliz que alguém notou sua presença. Como queria ter aquele homem a sua frente, sentir o gosto de seus lábios, o calor de seu corpo, o gosto de sua pele. A loira se apreendeu, como poderia pensar nisso agora, bem agora.

- _Quer entrar? Posso fazer um café e olhar pra ver se o Akamaru está aqui_. – Perguntou a loira espantada no que havia dito, como poderia falar uma coisa dessas bem nesse momento.

- _Eu aceito sim, está bem frio mesmo, e talvez Akamaru não esteja longe por causa do frio._ –Respondeu o moreno esfregando as mãos para esquentá-las.

A loira deu passagem para o moreno entrar e pediu para ele sentar no sofá enquanto ela ligasse a cafeteira e prepara-se o café.

O moreno reparou como a moça é bonita, reparou também na taça de vinho na mesa, um pouco cheia, parecia que a moça estava relaxando em casa, ou apenas desabafando, lembrou-se também que não havia lhe apresentado e também não lhe havia perguntado seu nome.

-_Aliás, como é que se chamas, nem nos apresentamos _– Disse o moreno sorrindo e mostrando os caninos.

-_Desculpa, esqueci completamente disso, me chamo Yamanaka Ino e você?_ – Disso a loira corada ao ver o sorriso lindo que ele a havia mostrando.

- _Me chamo Inuzuka Kiba. Percebi que você gosta de vinho._ – O moreno olhou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa.

- _Hoje fiquei com vontade de tomar vinho, acho que vinho combina com um clima frio_ – Disse a loira entregando a xícara ao rapaz e sentando-se ao lado do rapaz no sofá. – _Acho que Akamaru deve estar por aqui nesse anda, ele não poderia ter entrado no elevador ou aberto a porta da escada de emergência. _– Disse a loira rindo e bebendo seu café.

- _Também acho que ele não deve estar longe, por isso não estou tão preocupado_. – Disse o moreno bebendo o líquido castanho.

Depois de várias horas de conversa, o "casal" ria, conversava e se divertiam. Fazia tempo que a moça não se divertirá tanto assim e se sentisse tão avontade com o rapaz por tão pouco tempo de convivência juntos,sentia a falta de rir e sorrir, talvez sua alma esteje se recuperando finalmente. Nunca pensará que ficaria ruborizada várias vezes num mesmo dia que nem a Hinata, esse rapaz realmente mecherá com ela.

- _Vou olhar os cômodos para ver se Akamaru esta aqui._ – Disse Ino se levantando.

- _Posso ir junto?_ – O moreno disse encarando a loira.

- _Claro_. – Disse a loira pensando nas possíveis intenções das palavras do moreno.

Ao observarem cada cômodo, só sobrou o quarto de visitas. Ao entrarem no quarto o casal se deparou com um cachorro dormindo na cama do quarto, parecia estar dormindo que nem uma pedra, parecia que estava hibernado por causa do frio.

- _Olha que cão levado, sabia que deveria estar perto._ – Disse o moreno rindo.

- _Parece um anjinho dormindo_. – Disse a loira se virando para o moreno rindo.

De repente os dois olhos se encontraram, e o silêncio reinou no cômodo, parecia que os dois estavam se controlando para não cometerem nenhum ato comprometedor. A loira sentia uma vontade imensa de se jogar nos braços másculos do moreno, apertá-lo, sentir seu calor e o sabor de sues lábio. O moreno se controlava para não perder o controle para agarrar a loira a sua frente. Cada vez mais o silêncio reinava, os dois pensavam em alternativas para quebrar o silêncio até que o moreno falou:

- _Tenho que ir, já esta tarde e acho que ira querer descansar agora._ – Disse o moreno meio constrangido.

- _É esta meio tarde sim._ – Disse a loira encarando o chão.

O moreno pegou o filhote, foram até a porta.

- _Obrigado por tudo Ino, realmente eu me diverti muito hoje a noite, foi uma noite incrível. –_ Afirmou o moreno na porta com o mesmo sorriso que encantas a loira

- _Também me diverti bastante hoje_. – Respondeu a loira.

-_ Que horas amanhã? _– Perguntou o moreno encarando a loira.

- _Co-o-mo assim?_ – Perguntou a loira confusa.

- _Amanhã que horas eu te pego em casa para sairmos para jantar?_ – Explicou o moreno sorrindo.

- _Um encontro? ._ – A loira ainda não tinha entendi o convite

_- Isso mesmo. Você aceitaria?_ – falou o moreno olhando para o rosto confuso.

-_ Claro_. – Respondeu a loira corada.

- _Combinado, bato aqui ás 8 de noite. Boa noite_. – Disse o moreno beijando a face da loira e foi em direção do seu apto.

- _Boa Noite._ – respondeu Ino fechando a porta e passando a mão no lugar do beijo do Inuzuka.

Será que finalmente encontrou a esperança, a mesma que a ajudaria a derrotar a solidão. A loira se direcionou para seu quarto um pouco mais aliviado.

**2 anos depois...**

Os dois corpos se mexiam constantemente em cima da cama do quarto da loira. Parecia que se amavam como se fosse a última vez que se vissem. Os gemidos da loira eram contidos pelos beijos viciantes do Inuzuka, este ficou admirado como a loira é bonita, as mechas loiras estavam grudadas no corpo da mesma por causa do suor, para ele, Ino estava parecida como uma Deusa, ela é a sua Deusa, a mulher de sua vida.

Finalmente encontrara alguém para compartilhar esse sentimento. A loira se sentia completa, estava se recuperando dos últimos relacionamentos, e pela primeira vez se sente assim, finalmente estava apaixonada por alguém que correspondia seus sentimentos.

Já amanheceu e a loira se encontra abraçada ao peito desnudo do Inuzuka, este ainda dormia feito um bebê, como a loira fala. A loira beijou o rosto do Inuzuka e se levantou calmamente para não acordar o moreno, foi até a janela e observou pela janela a mesma praça que encontrou o Inuzuka, nunca pensava que encontraria um estranho maravilhoso, e que pelo destino fosse morar ao lado dela.

Agora finalmente estava completa, e a solidão nunca mais baterá em sua porta, pois tinha encontrado o homem de sua vida, Inuzuka Kiba. Agora não sentia mais inveja daquele floco de neve, pois agora sabia, era diferente de todas, pois encontrara alguém que lhe disse que é ótimo a loira ser diferente das outras, pois tinha encontrado a mulher de sua vida. A loira agora temia o frio, pois se acostumou com a proteção e nunca mais quer passar frio em sua vida. Sua alma agora não queria mais parti, encontrara seu ligar de paz, sua alma estava recuperada.

- _Já acordou amor? _– Perguntou o moreno se espreguiçando e se levantando para cumprimentar sua loira.

- _Acordei agorinha._ – Respondeu a loira abraçando e selando seu lábio com o moreno.

-_ Você fica muito sexy depois que acorda principalmente com minha camisa_. – Disse o moreno apertando a loira.

- _Meu amor, eu te amo mais que tudo meu moreno sexy!_ – Disse a loira pulando nos braços do Inuzuka.

_- Calma ai loira, que fogo logo pela manhã_. – Disse o moreno rindo e ajeitando a loira no colo. – Eu te amo mais que tudo, você é a mulher da minha vida.

O moreno carrega a loira até o pé da cama, a coloca na cama e deita-se em cima.

_- Você me ama o suficiente para viver comigo para sempre?_ – Perguntou o Inuzuka.

- _Lógico você não sabe como você me salvou da solidão, eu te amo de mais moreno_. – Disse ela beijando o moreno.

_-Então casas comigo . _– Disse o moreno retirando uma caixa de dentro da escrivaninha, abrindo-a e mostrando um anel de noivado.

- _Meu Deus! Sim!_ – Disse a loira aos choros beijando seu noivo.

- _Minha noiva_. – O Inuzuka coloca a aliança e beija-lhe a mão. – _Se importa da gente comemorar_? – Disse o moreno beijando o braço da loira.

- _Seu bobo_. – Diz a loira aos beijos com o Inuzuka.

Finalmente a loira encontrou alguém para protegê-la do frio. Seus olhos de ressaca haviam voltado.

**Fim**

Oi galerinha, bom espero que gostem, foi minha primeira fic, enfim, há anos queria escrever uma fic, mas nunca tive criatividade o suficiente =/

Essa fic tem um pequeno ponto em que eu me inspirei na musica Misguided Ghost do Paramore.

Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e tive coragem de escrever ( há, Roiá), mas enfim, como já disse espero que gostem, pois comecei escrevê-la as 10 da noite e terminei só agora as 2:41 da manhã, quero ver eu acordar amanhã cedo para ir para sampa xD

Gente manda reviwes, assim talvez eu me inspire mais e comece a escrever mais fics estilo InoxKiba , acho os dois muito fodas e tem pouca fic deles juntos, então vamos incentivar InoxKiba! (hohoho). E queria que vocês me mandassem críticas para aprimorar minhas futuras fic s e me deram algum tipo de idéia para a próxima, prentendo fazer uma história mais comprida (bem mais) do InoxKiba, quem quiser pode mandar por reviws ou me mandar por e-mail rafinha_

Ok bjs people =), obrigada por lerem a minha fic.


End file.
